


After The Invasion

by JohnOConnor



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOConnor/pseuds/JohnOConnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quiet interlude after saving the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Invasion

Title: After The Invasion – Marvel’s The Avengers

Author: John O'Connor 

Email: lushcoltrane@yahoo.com 

Rating: M

Pairings: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov

Category: Established relationships

Series: None. 

Website: http://www.asstr.org/~John_OConnor/ 

Disclaimer: "Marvel’s The Avengers” and its characters are the property of Marvel Comics and Marvel Studios. Situations, and story are the property of the author. 

Summary: Just a quiet interlude after saving the world. Some spoilers for “Marvel’s The Avengers”.

Maria Hill was tired. She couldn't remember when she had last been this tired. If she ever had. But she was still keyed up from all the adrenaline flowing through her system. 

The past few days had been a whirlwind of activity for SHIELD. First, the theft of the Tesseract and the destruction of the dark matter energy project by Loki - Loki of Asgard who had been brought to the Helicarrier by Captain America, Iron Man and Thor. Then, the turned agents' assault allowing the demi-god to go free as well as the Hulk's rampage through the ship. All this was followed by the insanely hectic hours during the attempted alien invasion of the Earth and the nearly-successful attempt to nuke mid-town Manhattan in response. Fortunately, the Avengers were able to stop them and Tony Stark used the nuke to stop the aliens in their own sector of space. 

Nick Fury, her boss and the director of SHIELD, finally ordered her below to catch some rest. 'How come he doesn't look half-dead? He's been on the go longer than I have,' she wondered as she made her way down a corridor in the dormitory section of the massive flying aircraft carrier.

With a loud sigh, she blinked after the retinal scanner ran over her eye. The door lock cleared and she entered her quarters. 

"Lights. Lights! Damn!" she swore when the lighting did not come up in her cabin. The affects of the attack and the Hulk's rampage was straining Damage Control. As a result of necessity for full power and resources in the command center and the flight deck, the labs, the cabins and the storage areas were browned out - at best.

By feel, Maria made it to the smaller of two cabinets she had been allocated for personal affects. Inside, she found an old camping lantern. It didn't give off much light but she really didn't need much in her small, Spartan room. 

The main room was a bunk with a shelf and reading lamp above it, a small table below her cabinets, a clothing locker above the bed and a door to the side to a small bathroom. The bathroom was barely bigger than an airline lavatory but with a standup shower.

The room was nearly bare of anything to indicate someone actually used the room. But her apartment back home in Brooklyn wasn't much better. And, being on the command staff, she warranted her own cabin. Most of the crew were housed in co-ed dormitories with a bunk and a single cabinet on the lower decks and had to use communal bathrooms.

The belt with her weapon and other accessories went onto a small shelf in her locker. Then she started to unzip the front of her jumpsuit. 'A shower will feel so good...' she mused as she began to pull the sleeves of her left arm.

"What...?" she muttered as her hand froze. Muted by the background hiss of the ship's HVAC as well as the structural creaks and groans from the stress imposed on the carrier, she failed to immediately notice the sound of her shower.

Yanking open the door of her bathroom, Maria took a single step and pulled the shower door open. She froze and stared at the wet, naked redhead before her.

"Well, it's about time you got here," Natasha Romanoff stated. "Who were you expecting? That leggy redhead who nursed Cap after he thawed out? By the way, the water's cold."

"Tasha? When did you get back? I thought you were still in Manhattan."

"I was. I wanna tell you about this great little restaurant Tony Stark took us to after...well, you know. But first things first..." The Russian reached out and grasped the unzipped sides of Maria's jumpsuit, her fingers brushing the still-concealed nipples, saying, "So sexy. Teasing me?"

The suit came open as Natasha pulled it down, trapping Maria's arms as her small, but round breasts came into view. "Get naked and get in here!"

In moments, Maria's jumpsuit and boots were tossed back into the main room and she stepped into the cold stream of water. Natasha grabbed her and kissed her deeply. Maria returned the passion as they pressed their bodies together - completely forgetting the aches, pains and injuries they had each suffered. As her tongue traced the brunette's ear, the Russian pulled the pins holding Maria's hair and let the tresses fall down around her shoulders. Whispering into Maria's ear, Natasha said, "You look so much prettier with your hair down..."

"When the fighting was going on, I had no time to think about anything but surviving. But when there was any lull, all I could think was 'I need to get through this for Maria.'" Natasha whispered before kissing Maria's ear.

"I knew you could take care of yourself but, when the Council ordered the nuke..." Maria shuddered at the memory. "I was afraid I'd never see you again."

"I'm here my love. As long as I have you to come back to, I'll always make it out."

Jumping out of the shower, they quickly dried each other. Natasha held Maria's head and tilted it. "You're hurt," she said as she saw the remnants of the clotted blood near Maria's hairline.

Observing a couple of cuts and a clot near the redhead's hairline, Maria replied, "You too. And this bruise..." Her hand coasted across Natasha's stomach, tracing a large, undoubtedly painful bruise.

"It's nothing."

"Damned Russian pragmatism," Maria snorted. 

Feeling the redhead's lips on her neck, she muttered, "Love me, Tasha. Let me love you too."

Natasha lowered Maria onto her bunk and lay atop the brunette. They resumed kissing. Slow languid kisses that slowly grew heated as tongues traded places in each other's mouths. 

Moving down Maria's body, Natasha claimed her small, round breasts, sucking each nipple until it was rock hard. Then she ghosted her lips further down her lover's body. As she knelt between Maria's legs, the SHIELD office touched her shoulder. "I want to please you too."

Quickly climbing off the bunk, the woman shook her still-damp auburn locks teasingly. With a smile, she crawled back over the brunette but with her head towards Maria's feet and her legs on either side of Maria's head.

Impatiently, the reclining woman pulled the Russian's hips down and began to French kiss Natasha's red-furred mound. With a pleased moan, Natasha lowered her head and began to kiss and lick Maria's sex, her tongue exploring the humid depths of her woman. 

They fell into a loving rhythm as they continued to please each other through two orgasms. When Natasha came, she lifted her head and groaned loudly. When Maria climaxed, her head fell back as she called out her lover's name.

And neither had more than flicked the other's clit. Maria started off, her lips wrapping around Natasha's bud as she sucked and tongued the throbbing little member. Natasha followed suit and added several fingers sliding through Maria's netherlips.

They managed to bring each other off at almost the same instant - crying out their cresting pleasure into each other before Natasha slumped down. Her body lay on Maria's equally boneless body as they recovered from their intense experience.

Her head resting on Maria's hip and her hand cupping the dark-haired mound, Natasha muttered, "I wonder if they have the hot water on yet?"

The two lovers laughed as Natasha maneuvered her way around to kiss Maria, tasting herself on her woman's mouth before they resettled themselves and dozed off.

Slowly, waking on the cramped bed, holding her lover, Maria began to trace some of the scars on the redhead's body. So much pain and loss but she knew that Natasha felt it a fair trade for the moments they could steal away for themselves. 

"I'm so lucky I found you," Natasha whispered as they cuddled on the small bunk.

"I'm so glad I found you too," Maria replied. "I love you."

"And I love you, my Maria."


End file.
